


Cocoa Nights

by SadisticSeven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clumsy Hange Zoe, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Ships It, Hot Cocoa, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, No Smut, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, You guys are being cute ok, go to horny jail you bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSeven/pseuds/SadisticSeven
Summary: A long and stressful night filled with paperwork wasn't exactly how you expected to spend your one day off, but when a certain someone convinces you to take a break, maybe it won't be all that bad...?(Oneshot)
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Cocoa Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Before you have a chance to read this, I want to let you all know I've never written a fanfic before, so I apologize if it's not up to your standards! This was mainly to get a feel for my writing skills if I wanted to write more in the future! Thank you for your time!

~Plip

~Plip

~Plip

You sigh, and get up, dropping your pencil on the wooden desk. "Seems like I never get any peace and quiet out here." you mutter as you walk towards the window. It feels like years since you started working on your paperwork with Hange in her office, but seeing as the clouded moon was about halfway through the sky, you realize it's only been a couple of hours. You take note on how hard it's raining and look up at the ceiling for any hint of ruptures in the roof.

It's not that the scouts were poor per se, it's just since your last expedition being a complete bust, it's hard to find anyone willing to donate to your cause. Hell, the only reason the Scouts are still in business is because of tax money, and we don't know how long even that will last. Just as you were about to get lost into deeper thoughts of the scouts being basically in shambles, your skin made contact with an icy cold droplet, landing directly on your forehead. You look up and notice a very small crack in between the boards of the roof, allowing for water to get in.

You stepped to the side slightly and lifted up your arms, stretching. "everything ok over there?" Hange questioned, not taking their eyes off of the piles of paperwork on their desk. "ah, yeah, just slightly tired is all." you sighed once again, wiping the droplet from your face. walking towards their desk, you decided against telling Hange about the leak in their roof, as you thought they didn't need another thing to worry about. "I know what we can dooooo!~" Hange declared in a sing-song voice as they stood up and yawned. "Hm?" you questioned, slightly tilting your head in curiosity.

Hange suddenly held out their hand, "Do you trust me Y/N?" You couldn't help but chuckle as you made eye contact with their cinnamon hues. "How long have we been working together?" you teased, making Hange roll their eyes in mock annoyance. Seeing as they didn't take that as an answer, "Of course I trust you Hange." you added, slightly blushing as they grabbed your hand.

"Good! Now, let's go!" Hange chimed. Before you could protest, they dragged you out of their office and down the hallway. You couldn't help but let your mind wander, trying to distract yourself from the fact that you were holding hands with the Section Commander. Deciding to look out the windows that were to the right of the hallway, you noticed that the rain hadn't stopped, but at the very least it was raining less than before. You turned your head once again to study the person dragging you to god knows where.

The only thing giving you a clear view of them was the small hanging lanterns dangling on the walls. You couldn't help but think about how the firelight made their skin glow in the dark hallway. From what little light you had, you saw how a wide smile was plastered on their face, making you smile a slight bit. Hange's aura always had been chipper, and being around them seemed to bring up your spirits as well.

You were suddenly dragged out of your thoughts again as you heard Hange open a door in front of the both of you, letting go of your hand. You both walked into what you realized was the dining hall. Before you could ask why you were here, Hange cut you off again. "Shhh I'll be right back", They winked and walked off to go to another door. You felt your face getting a little warm, but waved it off and went over to a table to sit down, turning on a candle lamp near you. 

You heard the door Hange left squeak open again and stood up to find them walking through, carrying two mugs filled with brown liquid in each hand. "Im baackkkkk" Hange loudly whispered, beaming. "took you long enough," you teased. You didn't mean it of course, you just enjoyed teasing Hange as much as you could. Hange stuck out her tongue and handed you a mug, or at least tried to. 

You could see the surprise in their expression as they realized they had not only failed to give you the mug, but were falling towards you. Before you could react, Hange had toppled over you pinning you both to the ground. You remembered how clumsy they usually are, from almost falling in front of a titan and getting eaten, to straight up falling out of a tree, of course, it's always in the worst times (or in this case best?) when they seem to be tripping and falling. Hange shot up off of you, completely flustered. "AH IM SO SORRY Y/N I DIDNT ME-" you cut them off by covering their mouth with your hand and placed your other hand's index finger to yours.

Hange was confused for a second before realizing there were other people still sleeping. You slowly uncovered the blushing dorks face and looked around you. The mugs had fallen over, staining both of your clothes, but you still flipped up both of them, seeing as at least there was a small amount still left in them. You finally turned back to Hange who was staring at you, still straddling your thighs. "Hange, you know it's rude to stare," you said before rolling your eyes, trying to distract yourself once again from the fact that heat was starting to build up in your cheeks. 

"Oh- uh, yeah, sorry," Hange mumbled as they quickly got off of you and held out a hand to help, cheeks turning a rosy pink. "It's no big deal! just next time maybe we can drink the cocoa instead of spilling it all over ourselves?" you teased while grabbing their hand to stand up, earning a chuckle for the Section Commander. You picked up the two cups and handed one to Hange, who muttered a quick thank you before taking a sip of the now only slightly warm liquid. "You know, I'm really glad to have you as an assistant," They said, tracing their thumb in circles around the mug before continuing. "But I think it would be better if we did things like this too.." They finished, cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of pink.

You let out a breath of relief which you didn't realize you were holding until now, and leaned into their shoulder, earning an eyebrow raise from them. "Yeah, I would like that a lot," you answered, taking a sip from your own mug. Hange hummed in agreement and you both closed your eyes, not caring that you were both still stained with cocoa and in the dining hall. Drifting off peacefully into your dreams of what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
